A Known Love
by Aaligatorrr
Summary: A girl falls in love with the Hogwarts heart-throb. whilst trying to find out who her parents are. I suck at Summary's, Please Read and Review. also looking for a beta Review or PM if interested.


Character info

**Name: **Rosalie Alexandra Joanna Bieber

**Nick-name:** Alex or AJ or Rose or Rosie or Jo-Jo or Jo

**House: **wait and see

**Boyfriend:** single

**Crushing on someone other than BF:** nope

**Year (when the Golden Trio is in 4****th**** year):** 4th year.

**Age:** 14

**Grades:** Outstanding in every subject.

**BFF(s):** not sure yet maybe London, Paris and Hermione

**Song: **Freak the Freak out - Victoria Justice; Give It Up – Arianna Grande and Elizabeth Gillie; Potential Break Up Song – Aly and AJ; Like Whoa – Aly and AJ

**Enemies: **Draco Malfoy, scratch that, ALL SLYTHERINS

**Patronus**: Dragon

**Pet**: Black Labrador called Midnight

**Blood type**: pure-blood

Chapter 1 THE TRAIN

My stomach twisted, I knew that feeling a vision was coming to me

_?: come to me marina Come to me..._

Marina I wasn't marina I was just plain old Rosalie Bieber twin sister of Justin Bieber, and his bodyguard.

Justin: Hurry up Rose we're dropping you off at the train station on ten minutes! Get out here.

Justin yelled from outside my hotel room, well I wasn't exactly normal apparently I was a witch and now I was being sent, to boarding school to learn to use my power correctly.

Me: coming!

Justin fell through the door as I opened it

Me: hahahahaha!

Laughing hysterically I pulled him up.

Justin: come on rose.

I grabbed my bag from beside the door and ran out the room.

Mom: ok your luggage has been sent ahead all we need to do is get you to the station.

Me: cool. My robes are in my bag so I can get changed into them on the way there.

Jazzy: carry me Rosie!

Me: sure.

I picked her up and whirled her around.

Me: I'll miss you jazz; and you Justin.

Mom: call us every week.

Me: OK, OK. If I've left anything promise you'll send it on.

Mom nodded.

*train station*

Justin: your ticket says you have to leave from platform 9 ¾. How the hell are you supposed to get there?

Me: why don't we ask them?

? : Fred, you go first, George now you. Sorry dear.

Me: I'm very sorry to bother you but d'you know how to get on to platform 9 ¾ ?

?: I'm Mrs Weasley dear; all you do is rum strait at that pillar.

Me: umm OK.

Justin: sure tell me when you get a black eye.

Me: shut up.

I took a deep breath and ran. Expecting to get a black eye I half fell over, mainly because that Justin fell over and he got a black eye, and a sprained nose.

A girl that had been with the Weasley's had just come through the barrier and

?: OMG, your Justin Bieber.

Justin: um yeah.

?: I'm Hermione granger. Huge fan.

Me: wow you must be freaked. I'm Rosalie, his sister.

Hermione: cool, I like your Outfit.

Me: thanks

( you're out fit http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 28991596 )

?: Hermione, there you are. … Who are you?

Me: oh I'm Rosalie Bieber.

?: I'm harry and that's Ron.

He said pointing to a cute redheaded guy. Neither of them were my type I think Tasha back home would have liked Ron.

Mom and mrs weasly came over:

Mom: good you've made friends already. You better get on before the train leaves. Don't forget to call every week.

Justin: don't forget Lakers!

Me: how could I?

I replied giving him a hug.

Jazzy: miss you Rose.

Me: miss you too!

Mrs. Weasly: Hurry get on or it'll leave

Me: bye mom, Justin, Jazzy. Love you!

Just then the train started moving I might as well find a compartment before every one moves. I walked down the train and just my luck I found an empty one. I took out my I pod and put Freak the freak out by Victoria justice on. I started singing along with the chorus until my phone rang. It was mom,

*phone convo*

Me: hey mom wats up?

Mom: I forgot to tell you; you're singing at school in a few days.

Me: mom you couldn't have told me this earlier?

Mom: it slipped my mind and by the way a guy called cedric Diggory will tell you about it at 11:15

Me: ok whatever. See you soon.

Mom: bye darling.

*end of phone convo*

Just as I was hanging up Hermione Ron and harry showed up.

Me: hey

Ron: do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full?

Me: no go 'head.

Me: OMG I know what to sing

Harry: what?

Me: gypsy by Shakira

Hermione: you sing?

Me: yeah. Hey what time is it?

Ron: 11:15 why.

Me: no reason…

?: Is Rosalie Bieber in here? I'm supposed to meet her.

Me: I'm here.

?: I'm cedric Diggory, have you decided what you are going to sing?

Me: oh yeah, I'm thinking of singing Gypsy by Shakira; she's a muggle artist.

Cedric: ok. There will be a rehearsal once a day in the great hall mainly during 3rd period.

Me: sure.

Cedric: that's all. You will be performing on Monday evening. So you only have 2 days to learn your lines. Is that alright?

Me: yeah. I'm sure I'll manage it.

Cedric: by the way I hope you get into hufflepuff.

Seeing the confused look on my face he said

Cedric: one of the four houses.

Me: right I get it. See you soon

Cedric: see you.

Two red headed twins came in and sat either side of me.

Twin 1: hello who's this pretty girl?

Me: me, oh I'm Rosalie Bieber. Who are you?

Twin 2: well I would be George and that is Fred.

Fred: twin test.

They went out and came back in

Me: hello Fred.

I said turning to my right.

Me: And hello George.

Turning to my left.

Fred: how do you know that?

Me: I'm a twin. Justin Bieber is he.

Hermione: we'd better get changed.

Me: OK.

*Changing compartment*

Hermione: do you like cedric?

Me: maybe, what makes you think that?

Hermione: your eyes. They look so loved up when you were looking at him, and when I asked you if you like him. I think he likes you.

Me: I do like him. Hermione I think I'm in love.


End file.
